Total Drama All stars! (Please review if you can)
by The Malevolent One
Summary: Poll up for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Everyone!

Last Time on Total Drama! We had a 3 player finale in which Audrey came out on top! And now with the new cast were going back to the island with All Stars! Stay tuned to see the Mayhem here on Total. Drama. All Stars!

(Short All Stars Theme)

Chris- Welcome back as you all know me im Chris McCain! So here were having a 20 player All Star Competition! So for the first guy He's the first multiple here Mike!

Svetlana- Wee hah!

Vito- Eh I can take the pain!

Chester- Back in My day we didn't shove people out of planes!

Manitoba- The wind be pointing southwest!

Chris- And Mal?

Mal- Woah!

Mike- Please don't let me die!

Chris- Next we have the small town girl turned commando! Zoey

Zoey- Mike! Im coming!

Chris- Next My other Multiple! Jett!

Jett- I thought I already said I hate heights!

James(Austrian)- Ugh I despise all oves you

Jake- Wait lets help the others!

Zly- Oh hello again!

Mack- Cowabunga!

Chris- Next Last season's champ Audrey!

Audrey- Jett look out below!

Chris- Next Alejandro Dead Donkey!

Alejandro- That's very respected from where I come from!

Chris- Next the queen bee Heather(S1 heather)

Heather- Chris you Suck!

Chris- Next He won a hot dog contest with 200 dogs Owen!

Owen- When do we have Lunch!

Chris- Next The Aura reader Dawn!

Dawn- Chris your aura is black like your soul!

Chris- Next the dirtboy himself Scott!

Scott- I only eat dirt when im sad!

Chris- Next The C.I.T. herself Courtney!

Courtney- Im coming Scott!

Chris- Next He destroyed my cottage and I look forward to putting him through pain Duncan!

Duncan- You have another cottage cause ill blow up that one too!

Chris- No Stay away! Anywho next is The goth herself Gwen

Gwen- I will get you Chris!

Chris- I sincerely doubt that! Next is The Man-lady herself Jo!

Jo- I will win this season!

Chris- I also sincerely doubt that! Next is The Ab kisser Lightning!

Lightning- No one stopping Lightning Sha-Yeah!

Chris-Next The tall one Luke!

Luke- heheheh! The Thrill!

Chris- next his girlfriend who looks like shes climbing up a tree just to kiss him Boston!

Boston- Oh Noooooooooooo!

Chris-Next the Other Mexican threat Peyton!

Peyton- I said quit calling me that!

Chris- Next the lovable Lindsay

Lindsay- Im flying again!

Chris- Next is…

Gwen- wait I only counted 18 on the plane!

Chris- Oh wait this is a surprise! Especially for Al!

Alejandro- You didn't put my brother on the show did you?

Chris- Nope Even better! Everybody meet Mackenzie Burromuerto!

Alejandro- Oh no not her!

Mackenzie- Hello Everyone, Alejandro! Please call me Mack for short

Gwen-Why does she get to be here?

Chris- Because I wanted to keep things fresh with 2 new players!

Gwen-2?

Chris- Yes our final contestant meet Leon!

Leon- Hey guys!

Chris- And that's it! So im going to divide you into teams! Just plain Heroes and Villains! First for the villains! Alejandro!

Alejandro- Excelent'e!

Chris- First for the Heroes! Zoey!

Zoey- Alright!

Chris- Next for the Villains! Heather

Heather- Duh not like im a hero!

Chris- Next for the Heroes Jett!

Jett- Yay!

Chris- Next for the Villains! Scott!

Scott- Of course im on the villains!

Chris- Next for the Heroes Mike!

Mike- alright! Hey Jett!

Jett- hi Mike! Now both of the multiples are on the same team!

Chris- Next for the Villains! Lightning!

Lightning- Sha- Duh!

Chris- Next for the Heroes Lindsay!

Lindsay- I hope I don't get voted out first again!

Chris- Next is Duncan for the Villains!

Duncan- Duh after I blew up your cottage I figured.

Chris- Next for the Heroes is Dawn!

Dawn- Hello friends!

Chris- Next for the villains is Luke

Luke- Yes!

Chris- Next for the Heroes is Owen!

Owen- Alright lets get this party started!

Chris- Next for the villains! Peyton

Peyton- At least he didn't call me Mexican

Chris- Next for the Heroes is Audrey!

Audrey- yes im on Jett's team!

Chris- Next for the Villains! Courtney!

Courtney- Villains again!?

Chris- Yes! Next for the Heroes! Boston!

Boston- Oh no were not on the same team!

Chris-Next for the Villains! Jo

Jo- Bout time!

Chris- For the Heroes! Gwen

Gwen- Aww im not on Courtney's team

Chris- The final player for the Villains is Mackenzie!

Alejandro- oh no!

Mack- Alright! Call me Mack ok.

Chris- So that means the final hero is Leon

Leon- Yes Heroes team

Chris- Your first challenge is tomorrow to give m'wa beauty sleep!

Chris- So the teams are divided what will happen on the first challenge tomorrow on Total. Drama. All Stars!


	2. Chapter 2: The Flamming quiz bowl

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had introduced the 18 players and then with the twist! Alejandro's sister came to play as well as our newcomer Leon! And then I put His sister on the same team with him! With the first challenge upon us who will be the first to leave find out now

(Short Theme plays)

Alejandro- Shut up Heather!

Heather- What ever Dead donkey!

Alejandro- I cant believe Chris put Mackenzie on the show!

Heather- yes I cant believe it either but she could be an ally!

Alejandro- You don't mean…

Heather- that's exactly what im thinking! Me you and Mack in an alliance!

Confessional

Alejandro- I was hoping Heather wouldn't think of that but alas she did.

Mack- I heard Heather and _Al_ Talking at first ill not be interested. Then ill pretend to fall into their alliance and them bam! Once a double elimination comes I vote them both off!

End.

Heather- Oh there you are!

Mack- What do you want?

Heather- Look I think you me and Alejandro should be in an alliance!

Mack- What makes you think ill trust you?

Heather- Well since your new you could be with anyone in an alliance! You were only put on the villains because of Alejandro.

Mack- You mean you and your lovebird.

Heather- Listen here you! I don't like Alejandro!

Mack- Then why are you trying to make an alliance with me and him.

Heather- because we are more than likely the best players in the game.

Mack- Your point is valid… But no I reject!

Confessional

Mack- Part one of my plan aggrivate Heather means I gain her trust down the road. And getting her on my side means Alejandro follows.

End

Jett- I like Svetlana the best of your personalitys!

Mike- We'll I like Mack the best of yours! He's basically Svetlana's equivalent!

Jett- Im so glad I have someone to be friends with someone with the same problem.

Mike- Me too Zoey's great but having someone with the same thing is better.

Jett- Yeah Audrey doesn't exactly understand either!

Audrey- Don't understand what?

Mike- me and Jett were just comparing personalities!

Audrey- Ohhh…. Glad I can contribute. She muttered this under her breath.

Jett- Hey its nothing to feel bad about I just have lots in common with Mike!

Mike- yeah!

Audrey- no it's fine

Confessional

Jett- I really like Audrey but I was just talking to Mike about my multiple persona's I don't know what she's upset about.

Audrey- The reason I was upset was he made me feel useless!

End!

Chris- Challenge time please report to the mess hall!

Later at the mess hall.

Chris- Today is a quizbowl!

Scott- How original!

Chris- oh that's how it is eh?

Scott- NO!  
Chris- Now if you get a question wrong youll feel a slight burning sensation in your butt!

Everyone else- SCOTT!

Chris- Alright sit down heres the first question. Who has had the most top 8 appearances?

Duncan- Me!

Chris- Correct that's one point Villains! Next who got voted out in season 2 because everybody voted for Courtney when it wasen't permitted!

Courtney- Owen!

Chris- correct 2 to 0 Villains! Next how many season's did Izzy return?

Owen- 3?

Chris- Nope and now!

Owen- ow my buttcheeks!

Chris- anyone?

Gwen- Twice.

Chris- Correct Gwen gets the first points for the Heroes! Next how many times has a girl won Total Drama?

Audrey snapped- Twice!

Chris- correct 2 to 2 next How many different players have a top 5 appearance?

Audrey- 21!

Chris- Correct! 3 to 2 Heroes!

Heather- Come on quit being slackers!

Chris- Next how many times has a person came back?

Mack- 7

Chris- Correct newcomer! 3 to 3 tie! Next! Who has been voted off first everytime they've played?

Zoey- Ezekiel!

Chris- Correct!

Duncan-Wait but in World Tour I was eliminated first!

Chris- That was for not singing! 4 to 3 Heroes! Next how many times has Scott added on to the challenge because it wasent hard enough!

Owen- Uh 4?

Chris- No Owen im sorry but wait no im not! Click!

Owen- Ow! My butt!

Chris- Anyone?

Jett- 3!

Chris- Correct! 5 to 3 Heroes! Next who blew up my McClain Mountain!

Duncan- I did!

Chris- Correct! By the way apairently Duncan blows up everything I love! Score- 5 to 4. Next who did I call Team breakup make up!

Leon- Scott and Courtney!

Chris- correct Heroes 6 to 4! One more and they win the whole thing! Next who was been in the top 4 twice?

Heather- Me and uh Alejandro?

Chris- No I was hoping I could do this to you!

Chris cranked it up all the way and burned Heather's butt.

Chris- Anyone?

Mike- Heather and Duncan!

Chris- Correct Heroes win the first challenge!

Heroes- yay!

Chris- Villains- See you at elimination!

Later at the mess hall!

Heather pulls Mack and Alejandro aside

Heather- Who are voting off?

Mack- Fine ill be in an alliance with you!

Heather- Good now who do we get rid of?

Mack- I say Courtney! She's to much of a threat!

Heather- Hmm Alejandro you never told me that she was smart!

Alejandro- You'll just have to figure the rest out.

Heather- Whatever so Courtney it is. We'll get Luke and Peyton to vote with us.

Mack- Ill take Luke oh and tell Boston to meet him at the dock in 5.

Alejandro- Ill take Peyton! Mack wait up. What are you doing?

Mack- Just quickly getting rid of the threat of Boston and Luke's relationship.

Alejandro- Excellent'e!

Later at the dock.

Mack- Luke we need to talk you cant date Boston I heard in the confessional that she is just using you!

Luke- What!

Mack- And how dumb you are and how she cant wait to get rid of you

Luke- Were done!

Mack- But I can make the pain go away!

As Boston watched Mack kissed Luke.

Mack snickered.

Boston- were done!

Luke- good I heard what you said about me anyway!

Boston- I didn't say anything about you!

Luke – I Don't believe you Liar!

Meanwhile…

Alejandro- Peyton we need to talk.

Peyton- Im not being in alliance Al!

Alejandro- I just want to count your vote for tonite not an alliance!

Peyton- Who are we voting out?

Alejandro- Courtney

Peyton- She is a threat im in.

Alejandro- Good.

Confessional

Alejandro- Good the votes are in place!

End

Chris- So campers you have cast your votes. The players safe from flushacution is Alejandro, Heather, Mack, And Luke.

All 4- yes!

Chris- Next safe is Scott

Scott- Alright!

Chris- finally safe with no votes is Duncan.

Duncan- Woo hoo!

Chris- so 4 campers left and the next safe is Lightning

Lightning- Sha- Yeahhhh!

Chris- next safe from the bottom 2 is Jo!

Jo- Alright!

Chris- So Courtney and Peyton one of you is taking the big flush! And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Courtney! Peyton your safe!

Courtney- what! You voted me out !

Mack- sorry you had to go you were a threat!

Chris- Id love to say Courtney is gone but today was a simple advantage challenge! Courtney your still in the game! For now.

Courtney- Whew!

Chris- So in the next challenge the Heroes will have an advantage!

Confessional

Mack- Damnit why couldn't Chris just eliminate her!

End

Chris- Well all players still in the game! No one is seriously injured! Yet! Will Luke and Boston patch things up? Will Other relationships break? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Preview-

On the next Total Drama All Stars its an all out capture the flag! And everybody is being too nice!

Zly- Oh I can change that!

Mal- So can I

Ok maybe not those two. It's a new Total Drama All Stars November 15th or 16th!


	3. Chapter 3: Flags Flying Everywhere!

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had the teams compete in a quiz bowl of the past of Total Drama! We had the Villains lose and Courtney was gonna be eliminated but I made it an advantage challenge! With a Double elimination upon us! Who will take the big flush? Find out now on Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Short Theme plays!)

Mike(Yawns)- That was a good night's rest of sleep!

Zoey- yeah those beds are really comfy.

Mike- Yeah you said it.

Later at the Spa hotel

Mike- Leon so how do you like it here?

Leon- The beds are amazing! I hope we don't lose a challenge I saw what happened to Scott when he got mad at his mattress with the spring in his eye and nails in his hand.

Mike- Ow.

Confessional

Mike- I need a sort of protection at the merge. Alejandro is out to get me after two seasons ago because of Mal.

Mal- Yeah but we did teach him a lesson.

Mike- Mal ill give ya that.

End

Dawn- Good morning teammates I see that your aura's are green for good because of a great rest.

Zoey- How exactly can you read Aura's

Dawn- It's a long story….

Meanwhile….

Jett- Audrey what are you mad about?

Audrey- Its what you said it made me feel useless.

Jett- Your not useless!

Jett gave her a big hug.

Jett- Im sorry I said anything.

Audrey- That's ok.

Confessional

Jett- Hmm im thinking of making an alliance with Mike, Zoey and obviously Audrey

Zly- Good idea we can use the firepower!

Jett- Zly stay put in there!

End

Jett- Hey Mike I was wondering if Me, you, Zoey, and Audrey should be in an alliance.

Mike- Great idea!

Jett- Awesome ill get Audrey you get Zoey!

At the Loser cabin

Courtney- How could you guys vote me off?

Mack- You're a threat plain and simple as that

Confessional

Mack- why couldn't Chris just flush Courtney? Life would be better!

End

Heather- Alejandro wake up!

Alejandro- Stupid people everywhere! Huh what?

Heather- Get it together! Whos our next target?

Alejandro- I say….Jo

Heather- Yes! Lets get rid of the manlady!

Alejandro- But only if we lose the next challenge!

Heather- which Is likely since they have an unfair advantage in today's challenge!

Alejandro- yes we'll have to interfere with that.

Heather- Agreed.

Meanwhile

Lightning- (In sleep) Im gonna win Sha-Mvp!

Scott- Does that dude ever sha can it?!

Lightning- Huh what?

Scott- Finally he shut up!

Lightning- Aww you sha-idiot! you ruined Lightning's dream!

Scott- Waaaah! Cry me a river!

Lightning- Oh it's on!

Scott and Lightning started fighting.

Alejandro- Ladies stop cat fighting!

Confessional

Lightning- Alejandro better shut his sha-mouth! Or Lightning will make sure he has to use his hands to walk for the rest of his life.

Scott- Ugh I hate Lightning hes such a narcissist!

End

Mike- Hey Zoey!

Zoey- What Mike?

Mike- Jett was wondering if you me him and Audrey wanted to be in an alliance.

Zoey- that's not a bad idea specially that way we'll control most of the vote.

Mike- Great! well ill go tell Jett.

Confessional

Mike- Its great that im with more than just another person in an alliance! (Change)

Mal- And what Mike doesn't know is that im secretly trying to take over again.

Mike- Huh what? Oh anyway that way when the merge comes around I can have some allies!

End.

Mike- Jett! Zoey agreed

Jett- Awesome

Both people changed persona's

Zly(Zly's actual voice)- That was random but it works for me

Mal(Also Mal's voice)- Yeah that was. Hah! I figured it out! Both of the negative energy of us forced us in control!

Zly- yes it did!

Mal-Oh two evil forces are just…Perfect.

Zly- Yes Perfektum!

Mal- Hm like I speak Spanish. You speak Slovak.

Zly- Precise.

Mal- Lets make a pact. Me and you outside of the alliance are in a smaller alliance.

Zly- Deal.

Chris- Campers report to the base of the forest!

At the Forest.

Chris- So today is a game of capture the flag.

Scott- Sounds easy enough.

Chris- Oh that's how it is.

Scott- No!

Villains- Scott!

Chris- Quiet down Villains only Scott will be punished!

Villains(Everyone except Scott)-Phew.

Chris- Ill tell him his punishment in a second.

Meanwhile Alejandro looked over at Mal and Zly conversating

Alejandro- Hmm Mike and Jett look different.

While Mal had the circles around his eyes Zly had darker hair than usual and The whites of his eyes looked darker and the color of his eyes were pitch black

Confessional

Alejandro- After seeing the confessional of Mal taking over, I recognize Mal but has Jett always looked that way?

Mack- Hmm wonder why Al was looking at Mike and Jett.

End

Chris- so easy as this each team will look for the other teams flag and protect their own.

Gwen- But the twist is?

Chris- As I was saying

Chris glares at Gwen

Chris- If you get tapped out. The special strap will do something to you. But im not saying what it is. But since the Heroes won the advantage challenge they get a five minute head start and they get a map of the forest and a compass to their flag! Scott gets a heavy pack and has to wait 10 minutes! And if he removes the pack he will be eliminated from the game! And will immediately take the Flush of shame while the challenge is going on.

Scott- Me and my big mouth.

Chris- also before I let you go. Tonight is a _**Double**_ elimination!

All- Gasp!

Chris- So if your team loses youll be down 2 players! When I blow the air horn. The Heroes 5 minute head start will begin!

Air horn blows

Chris- Go!

5 minutes later

Chris- Everybody but Scott. Go!

5 more minutes later

Chris- Go Scott!

Scott- Finally!

Meanwhile in the forest

Mal(Mike voice)- So Zoey where do you think we should go?

Zly(Jett's voice)- Yeah how about Me and Mike protect the flag while the rest of you go find the other teams flag.

Zoey & Audrey- Ok!

Mal- so who should we get rid of first?

Zly- Well lets see since we don't know much about Leon yet lets wait to get rid of him.

Mal- Agreed so I was thinking…. The lame brain.

Zly- Lindsay?

Mal- Yes and….. Boston.

Zly- Yes Boston is athletic and Lindsay is useless.

Mal- So we agree. Lindsay and Boston.

Meanwhile….

Chris- I forgot to mention if you get all the other teams players out. You have 5 minutes to find their flag otherwise all players can be voted out!

Mal- If that happens we'll get rid of Heather and Alejandro!

Zly- agreed.

Meanwhile….

Jo- God damn where is our flag?

Heather- for all we know they could have our flag and be running back to the entrance.

Jo- Nah McClain would've announced it already.

Alejandro- She has a point.

Meanwhile…

Leon- Shhh Lindsay!

Lindsay- Why?

Leon- because all of the Vill…

Alejandro heard them and tapped them both.

Leon- that's why!

Chris- 3 2 1!

Leon and Lindsay were both shocked

Leon- what the….

Chris- haha ha! That's what happens when you get tapped! 8 heroes remain while the Villains have all 10!

Mal- that cant be good

Zly- Yes hmmmm.

Meanwhile….

Zoey- Audrey look the flag!

Audrey- Grab it!

Zoey attempted to grab it but was tagged by Heather and Mack. But Audrey tapped both of them!

All 4 of them- Ow!

Chris- heheheh! 7 Heroes 8 villains!

Audrey Went for the flag but Alejandro tapped her!

Audrey- Ow! Son of a bitch!

Chris- ahahahahaha! 6 Heroes 8 Villains!

Later in the game

Chris- So 2 Heroes and 3 Villains!

Mal- well this sucks I say we throw the flag somewhere and go after the other teams flag!

Zly- Agreed!

Mal and Zly both snickered!

Later….

Mal- where could that damn flag be!

Zly- Shhh Lightning is right there!

Mal- Ill "Tag" him while you grab the flag.

But right then Jo stormed in. Have you seen them?

Lightning- Sha-no!

Jo- Hmmm lets go this way!

Lightning and Jo both cornered Zly and Mal

Mal- Oh crap!

Jo, Lightning, Mal, and Zly all tapped each other!

All 4- Fuck!

Chris- Scotts five minute time limit starts now!

Scott- This Pack is so friggin heavy!

Chris- That's because it ways 100 pounds! Ya know I kinda knew you would've said something about the challenge!

Scott- Where the frick is the flag! Ahaha!

Chris- And Scott Gathers the flag but with only 30 seconds will he make it?

Scott Sprinted as fast as he could but the pack slowed him down and he fell right before crossing the line!

Chris- Aww it's a tie! So anybody can be eliminated! But since the Villains had the last remaining player. They get the spa hotel

Heroes- Awww man!

Duncan- Alright!

Dawn- hey guys I think we should get rid of Alejandro and Heather!

Mal, Zly, Zoey, and Audrey all agreed!

By the way if there is a * beside Zly or Mal's name they're impersonating Mike and Jett's voices!

Mal*- Alright me and Jett will vote of Alejandro and we'll get Scott and Courtney to vote him off while You three vote off Heather and get Luke and Mack to vote Heather! We'll also get Gwen to vote him off!

Audrey, Zoey & Dawn- Alright!

Later at the campgrounds

Mal*- So Scott and Courtney, Me and Jett are voting off Alejandro will you help us?

Courtney & Scott- Yes! But only if we can have a favor down the road!

Mal*- agreed!

Meanwhile at the mess hall

Zly*- So Gwen look we've got Courtney and Scott voting off Alejandro and we need your help! Can we count on your vote?

Gwen- Defiantly!

Zly*- alright!

Confessional

Zly- I know that Alejandro knows of Mal and obviously he'll figure it out that Jett isn't in control either eventually!

Mal- Pieces are in place! Once Alejandro is gone Nobody will suspect anything about Me or Zly! (Mal laugh) Perfect….

End

Dawn- hey Luke I know your feeling heart broken but…

Luke- How did you know that?

Dawn- I read Aura's duh and its all over yours

Confessional

Luke- That Aura reading girl is creepy!

End

Dawn- Anyway can you help us vote out Heather? Ill repay you down the road!

Luke- Who is us?

Dawn- Me, Zoey, and Audrey and soon to be Mack! We also have Mike, Jett, Courtney, Scott, And Gwen voting off Alejandro so we can get rid of both of them!

Luke- Im in.

Zoey & Audrey- Look Mack will you help us get rid of Heather?

Mack- Only if you've got others to get rid of Alejandro!

Zoey- We do we have Mike, Jett, Scott, Courtney, and Gwen voting him off!

Mack- Deal!

Later at the campfire ceremony!

Chris- Alright the votes have been tallied The first four safe from flushicution are Luke, Jett, Mike, and Duncan! Next six safe are Courtney, Scott, Zoey, Audrey, Dawn, And Gwen!

The Next five safe are the final five without votes! Leon, Mack, Boston, Owen, And Peyton! So Lightning, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, and Lindsay! Two of you are leaving tonight! But the 1st safe from the bottom 3 is Lindsay! Next safe from the bottom 3 is Lightning! So two of the three of you are leaving and the person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo! Heather and Alejandro time for you to hit the Toilet!

Alejandro- What why us!

Everyone except Heather and Alejandro- BECAUSE YOUR BOTH A THREAT!

Heather- I figured that was it.

Chris- Who cares your both eliminated! Now get in the toilet before I take a dump in it and flush you with it!

Heather and Al- Alright

At the docks.

Mal- its so nice to see you in the toilet Al!

Zly- yeah it is funny!

Alejandro- I knew Mal was back and I knew Something was up with Jett! But im going to do something for the camera's!

Alejandro kissed Heather while they were getting flushed and it didn't look hideous!

Confessional

Mack- well that's 1 of 17 problems down Finale here I come!

End

Chris- Well were down to 18 competitors! How will I make them cry with pain next find out here on Total Drama All Stars!

On the next Total Drama All Stars Its an all around the island race! With some obstacles! But Mal and Zly dont break a sweat!

Svetlana- Another example of Svetlana's Svetlimpic champion of ze Hanging bars!

Mack- A jump here equals win the challenge there.

But Courtney isnt exactly in a good mood

Courtney- SCOTT!

Scott- uh oh!

A new Total Drama All Stars on 11/17/13!

Scott- You've got to be kidding me!


	4. Chapter 4: The Obsta-kill Course V2

Last time on Total Drama All Stars. We had a good ol game of capture the flag. Too bad there wasent much capturing! Anyway Mike, Jett, Zoey, and Audrey all made an alliance! But when Mike and Jett came to each other to confirm, the negative energy flushed them back into their minds and out popped Zly and Mal! Then Scott was the last person standing to capture the flags but thanks to the heavy pack he had to wear he didn't make it back so anyone could've been eliminated! So Heather and Alejandro were both flushed! With only 18 contestants left! Who will be next to take the Flush of Shame here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Short theme plays)

Chris- Its not challenge time for another 2 hours but report to the campgrounds for an announcement!

At the campgrounds!

Chris- I need a Hero volunteer!

Dawn- me!

Chris- Good From now on Dawn your on Team Villain!

Dawn- What!

Chris- Since we flushed 2 Villains last night I thought it would be fair if I switched a player. At ease maggots! Go back to what you were doing.

Dawn bumps in to Scott

Dawn- Sorry Scott!

Scott- It's alright Dawn

Dawn and Scott stared at each other for a minute. They were going to walk away when a hand grabbed Scott's leg and Dawn and him kissed.

Confessional

Mal- ahahaha! Now that that's done I can focus on getting Courtney on my side!

(Inside subconscious)

Mike- Oh come on this again! Chester! Are you still eating that fish Svetlana sculpted?

Chester- yeah since I was so paying attention Mal didn't bother to lock me up.

Mike- Hey why is Svetlana not chained either? Or Manitoba or Vito?

Chester- Hmmm that sure is odd just like those goth people! Back then Men didn't wear make up!

Mike- And whats that big blue hall?

Mike walks into the hall.

Mike- Hey these are all Jett's personalities!

Jett- Mike!?

Mike- Oh my gosh The negative energy cause Mal to take control!

Jett- and Zly too!

Mike- We'll have to work together to get out!

(Outside Subconscious)

Mal- So once I alert Courtney of what's happened they'll lose the next 3 or 4 challenge because of Dawn, Scott, And Courtney!

End

Scott- Not a word of this to Courtney!

Dawn- Whatever you say.

Confessional

Scott- Is it bad that I liked that kiss? She did kiss Cameron when we were going out.

Dawn- I just realized this but Scott is so attractive in sooo many ways!

End

Mal*- Courtney we need to talk!

Courtney- What is it?

Mal*- I saw Dawn and Scott kiss just a minute ago!

Courtney- YOU WHAT!

Mal*- Shhhh look at the bright side

Courtney- WHAT F***ING BRIGHTSIDE!

Mal*- potty mouth much?

Courtney- Listen you little rat! Are you lying!

Mal*- Why would I lie about something so serious?

Courtney- look ill deal with it myself! Say nothing to no one got it!

Courtney stormed off

Mal- oh of course not!

Meanwhile at the loser cabin.

Audrey- Zoey what would you do if Mal took control again?

Zoey- I don't know.

Audrey- Well lets hope that doesn't happen again.

Mal was spying on them.

Confessional

Mal- Once were at the merge with Zly and the gullibles I basically control the vote

(Subconscious)

Mike- Hmm if neither of the personalities are chained…

Jett- That means that they plan to use them to make it look like nothing has changed!

Mike- and if they have so much control secretly that they don't even have to chain them means we'll be in here a while.

(Outside Subconscious)

Mal- So now that I can use the other persona's ill be unstoppable!

Zly- since me and Mal have the personalities free will! We can use them!

End

Chris- Report to the training course! Last one there has to do a hand stand the whole time I explain the challenge!

Later at the course!

Owen- Oh thank goodness I wasent last!

The last to report was Luke.

Chris- You know the deal! Handstand!

Luke reluctantly did a hand stand!

Chris- Well today is a super hard obsta-kill course! It's a full on race challenge! First you must complete the fun tires like last time but this time some of the tires are slippery because m'wa decided to make them slick!

Then after running one fourth of the way around the island The rope slope. But once you touch a rope you have 30 seconds to climb before it sends a painful shock through the rope! So if I were you id wait till the person climbing was done! Then after getting two fourths around the island! You'll go through the hanging bars with the snapping turtles like last time with a special guest in the water! Then once 3 fourths around the island is the leechball target practice area will be even tougher because Chef will have two weapons that have more to a clip than last time! Then while you Zip line! Interns will be throwing artificial snowballs at you with possibly some items in them. To win the whole challenge you MUST! Have your whole team there! If you do not then youll just have to wait until they do! First team back wins immunity and a night at the spa hotel.

Got it maggots!

All 18- yes!

Chris- Oh and I forgot to mention you'll have to wear heavy packs for the zip lining! And no Scott did not cause this!

Scott-Phew!

Courtney shot Scott a glare.

Scott- What?

Courtney- hmph!

Confessional

Scott- Courtney must have saw me kiss Dawn. Or someone told her!

Mal- It's just sooooo fun to cause distractions for the other team!

End

Mal- So Zly in case we lose who do we get rid of?

Zly- Lindsay

Mal- Alright

Audrey- Whatcha guys talking about?

Zly*- Oh nothing!

Chris- GO!

The teams started to race.

Zly*- Mike im gonna do something useful

Mal*- Ok!

Zly used all of his force he could and summoned Mack!

Mack- Mack will get through the challenge and beat everyone!

Lightning- Nuh uh! Im gonna sha- beat you

Mack uped the ante and jumped!

Mack- a jump here equals winning the challenge there!

Later at the Rope slope both Mal and Zly were on the ropes

Mal- hmm I know who's up for the job!

Mal changed in to Manitoba!

Manitoba- Ill get up there without breaking an outback sweat!

Manitoba got up the rope without getting shocked! So did Mack!

Mack- Im not getting shocked today!

Lightning- Grrrrr.

Meanwhile at the fun tires!

Peyton- gah! This challenge sucks!

Dawn- Come on Scott lets win this!

Scott- Ok!

Courtney- Grrrrr! SCOTT!

Scott- uh oh!

Courtney- I know you kissed Dawn and im pissed!

Confessional

Scott- Naw Courtney! Your not pissed at all!

End

Jo- This is a piece of Cake!

Chris- This just in Mike and Jett lead the pack followed by Lightning and Jo!

Jo- Wait were not in first! How far ahead are they!?  
Chris- uhhhh really far! Mike and Jett are at the Snapping Bars!

Mal- hmmm Snapping bars time to get Svetlana!

Svetlana- Another example of Svetlana's Svetlimpic champion of ze Hanging bars!

When the giant snapping turtle appeared Mack and Svetlana didn't even have a problem!

Meanwhile Zoey was zapped because she didn't make it up quick enough

Leon- Zoey are you ok?

Zoey- yeah im fine thanks Leon

Confessional

Leon- im willing to help any of my teammates specially since the whole team has to get there

Zoey- Leon is really nice but has an iron grip! My wrist hurts now!

End

Mack- Thank you mountain climbing ancestor!

Confessional

Mack- I have an ancestor who was a mountain climber but I didn't bother to learn his name!

End.

Chris- Mike and Jett are at the zip lining! While Jo and Lightning are on the snapping bars!

Mal- this is a piece of cake!

Chris- So 2 to 0 as the Heroes are the first to have players finish! Oh but here come Jo and Lightning!

Scott- out of my way Courtney is trying to kill me!

Scott got his Zip lining gear as soon as he got there!

Chris- And with that it's 3 to 2 Villains! As Jo, Lightning, and Scott all cross the finish! Oh but that's not all here's Courtney with the 4th to finish for the Villains!

Confessional

Mal- god how useless is this team! Besides Zly everyone else is useless!

Zly- Uh this sucks! Elimination here we come!

End

Meanwhile

Lindsay- How do I climb again? Hello anyone?

Meanwhile….

Chris- The Heroes are ahead 8 to 7 but are still waiting on Lindsay!

Peyton- here I come to victory!

Chris- And make that 8 to 8!

Mack- Whistling

Lightning- Why are you walking

Mack- Because Lindsay forgets how to walk argo we've basically won the challenge already

Confessional

Zly- Stupid fucking Lindsay!

End

Chris- And the Villains win the challenge! Heroes see you at elimination!

Later at the campgrounds

Zly*- Look we don't need anybody to help us vote this time considering just about everyone is going to vote for Lindsay

Zoey, Mal*, and Audrey- Agreed.

Scott- Courtney look whoever told you that I kissed Dawn is half wrong.

Courtney- How is that?!

Scott- Well I tripped and fell into her. Kinda how you accidentally kissed Cameron.

Courtney- Oh… Well im sorry for how I reacted.

Dawn was spying through the hall but Mal was watching through the window.

Confessional

Mal- Damn they're not fighting anymore

Dawn- Darn he doesn't like me but that brat Courtney.

End

At the elimination ceremony.

Chris- Alright if I call your name then your safe first safe is Mike.

Mal*- Alright!

Chris- Next safe is Jett

Zly*- yes!

Chris- next safe is Zoey

Zoey- Awesome!

Chris- Next safe with no votes is Audrey

Audrey- Yes alright!

Chris- Next safe is Gwen

Gwen- I thought so.

Chris- So next with no votes! Boston!

Boston(Sarcasticly)- yay me.

Chris- So 3 campers yet to be pronounce safe but only 2 will stay. Next safe is Leon.

Leon- Alright thank guys!

Chris- So Lindsay and Owen one of you are going home tonight. And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…..

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

… Lindsay! Owen your safe!

Owen- Sweet momma thank you!

Chris- So Lindsay time to go.

Lindsay- Aww well see ya you guys.

All but Mal and Zly- Bye Lindsay!

Chris- Are you ready to be flushed?

Lindsay- no, yes, no, yes, maybe?

Chris(yawns)- Flush!

Confessional

Mal- well getting rid of the lame brain was easy enough but the next target is the fat one!

End

Later that night in Scotts dream

Scott- oh hey Dawn what are you doing? Oh no!

Chris- 3 contestants down 17 to go who will be flushed next time? Will the Heroes develop a losing steak? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Next time on Total Drama All Stars! It's an all out run for your life! As Chef will play leechball hunting!

Chef- Were gonna need more leeches!

Scott- We did it!

Mal- One by one all the fat ones fall!(evil snicker)

Zly- Were gonna need some clues for this!

Chef- Sometimes I hate this show!

!

New Total Drama All Stars 11/17/13

Gwen- Why

Chris- Because this is Awesome!

Courtney- Someone might wanna rethink that!

_**I have a poll up for when the merge should come poll closes 11/18/13 there will be probably 13 or 14 players left when poll closes. I have not decided if there will be another Double elimination**_


	5. Chapter 5: Chef's new target practice

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had another addition of the Obsta-kill course! Mal and Zly were the first to finish but the whole team wasent there yet it was 8 to 7! Even Owen for the Heroes was there before the last person! Lindsay! So it was obvious that Lindsay took the Flush of shame! Poor Lindsay. Phahahaha! Were down to 17 players and none of them are ready for today's challenge! Here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Theme plays!)

Mal*- ugh! These Loser cabins suck!

Zly*- Yeah you said it

Leon- I do not like losing. These beds suck!

Leon fell through the bed.

Leon- Gah! Springs in my back!

Confessional

Leon- As much as I hate losing, These beds are horrific!

Mal- Maybe having Leon in our alliance will help now that Dawn's gone. Plus I can use him for my own personal gain!

Zly- I wonder if Leon will be too hard to deal with down the road? He's been awfully quiet. But on the other hand he could be useful until then.

End

Scott paces back and forth in the hotel

Courtney- What's wrong Scott?

Scott- if I told you, you'd get extra pissed.

Courtney- Ill get even more pissed if you don't tell me.

Scott- I had a dream with me and…

Courtney- Dawn?

Scott nodded.

Courtney- What happened?

Scott- We did _**it**_…

Courtney's eyes widened.

Confessional

Courtney- That dirt bag dawn is stealing _**My**_ boyfriend!

End

Scott- Its not like it actually happened.

Courtney- It doesn't matter it means your probably like her!

Scott- Who me? No way.

Confessional

Scott- I guess I shouldn't be lying to her.

Courtney- Dawn Is such a (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Director- Sorry Courtney is throwing a giant temper tantrum and broke the camera.

End

Mal- Zly, I think we should pull Leon into our alliance.

Zly- I was gonna say the same thing but…

Mal- What?

Zly- what if he's too much of a threat down the road?

Mal- Well lets see if say we get down to 8 players and he's still in we could always just use the alliance we have now to vote him off and get rid of him.

Zly- Alright but you'd better know what your doing

Mal- Oh I always do!

Later….

Mal*- Hey Leon do you want to be in an alliance with me, Jett, Zoey, and Audrey?

Leon- Hmm I do need allies before I become newbie meat. Deal.

Confessional

Mal- Hm I guess that's one problem down.

Leon- Well now that I got some allies I don't have to worry about getting voted off anytime soon.

End

Zly*- Audrey wait up.

Audrey- What?

Zly*- Look I need to tell you something.

Audrey- What is it.

Zly*- I saw Luke purposely kiss Mack after Boston and him made up.

Audrey- Oh my…..

Zly*- Should we tell Boston?

Audrey- yes!

Confessional

Zly- hah! Luke never kissed her I just said that to tear them apart! For _**Good!**_

End

Meanwhile….

Leon- Hmmm wonder where the rest of the team is.

Boston came crying and ran into Leon.

Leon- huh whats wrong?

Boston- After me and Luke made up he kissed another girl.

Leon- Hey its ok… I think.

Confessional

Leon- Ive never dealt with something like this before. I don't know what to say!

End

Leon- look there are plenty of guys in the world

Boston- Thanks Leon

Boston clung to him faster than a mouse trap

Confessional

Leon- look I think Boston is cool and all but I don't want have her cheat on Luke specially since im pretty sure they haven't ended it yet!

Boston- Leon's pretty cool but I need to end it with Luke.

End

Boston- Look Luke im ending it with you. I can't stand what you did.

Luke- What did I do?

Boston- you kissed Mack again!

Luke- No I didn't!

Boston- Liar!

Boston ran off in tears.

The next day of the challenge.

Chris- Maggots report to the docks a sap!

At the docks.

Chris- So today is going to be such a fun challenge

All 17- uh oh.

Chris- Today is like the search and do not destroy challenge! The 17 of you are gon….

Gwen- Whats the catch?

Chris- Gwen that is it! Im tired of you interrupting me! It's time for you to take the _**Flush of SHAME!**_

Gwen- no no no no no!

Click!

Chris- Ahem. The 16 of you will be hiding from Chef in the woods today! But this time there is no base and instead of water it's leeches!

All 16- Not again!

Chris- The last one standing wins the challenge for their team! And that will work to the Heroes advantage considering there are 2 more villains than Heroes.

Heroes- Yes!

Courtney glared at Dawn and mouthed- I hope you get hit with a leech.

Confessional

Courtney- I need to get rid of Dawn pronto!

Dawn- I need a plan to eliminate Courtney!

Scott- Ya know it's not so bad having women fighting over you.

End

Chris- You have 10 minutes to hide before Chef hunts you down! And Go!

10 minutes later….

Chef- its times like these I really love this job!

Chris- Go get em!

In the woods

Mal*- where do you think we should hide?

Zoey- I think we should hide in the trees.

Meanwhile

Owen- Hmm up here seems good.

Owen farts

Chef- The fat one!

Mal*- Poor Owen is probably gonna fall. After Zoey looked away he snickered!

Confessional

Mal- The fat one always fall!

End

Zly*- Owen is probably gonna need glue to stay up there.

Confessional

Zly- I knew Owen was gonna fall. Now me and Mal can focus on taking control for good!

(Subconscious)

Jett- How are we supposed to get out of here?

Mike- I have a plan but we need to gather everyone! Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, even Chester, Even James, Mack, and Jake.

Jett- Ok lets get to work.

End

Owen- Oh nooo!

Chef shot Owen a dozen times.

Chris- and its 6 remaining Heroes to 9 remaining Villains!

Zoey- Aww man!

Chris- Oh Chef ill give you a $50 raise if you shoot Duncan right in the face!

Chef- Im up for that!

Duncan- What really Chris!

Confessional

Duncan- God it was just a stupid mansion the guys fucking rich he can just buy another! And I even said Sorry! Wait did I say sorry?

End

Later…

Chris- It's 6 Villains to 3 heroes and still anyones game!

Chef- Ah Duncan there you are!

Duncan- Oh no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chef repedatly shot Duncan in the face.

Chris- And that's 5 to 3 now and Chef gets a 50 dollar raise!

Chef- Now to find those last 8 who is left. Mack, Leon, Lightning, Jo, Mike, Jett, Dawn, and Courtney. I always have wanted to shoot that little brat.

Courtney- Hey Chef ill give you Dawn if you promise not to shoot me!

Chef- ok.

Courtney brought Dawn over but while doing so She was also shot.

Courtney- Chef!

Chef- What you think id help you ya little brat!

Dawn- Hah! You're the brat told you!

Chris- So its down to 3 Villains and Heroes each!

Mal- Zly you'd better take cover and a hiding spot.

Zly ducked into the bush.

Mal- Well that was close.

Chef then picked off Jo and Lightning!

Chris- So its 3 to 1 Heroes with only Mack left for the Villains! Can she do it.

Confessional

Mack- You know if McClain kept his trap shut I could actually hide!

Chef shot Leon.

Mal- I guess I can put my hair down and you can let your hair undie.

Zly when he undied his hair and took out his white contacts he looked evil.

Mal- No offense but you look like someone from Sinister.

Zly- Thanks

Mal had found Mack and put his hair up.

Mal- you stay ill attract Chef and get Mack!

Zly- Ok ill put my contacts back in so I don't look suspicious.

Mal grabbed Mack and headed toward Chef and pushed her.

Mal*- Sorry just had to.

Chef shot the dickens out of Mack.

Chris- And the Heroes win! Villains ill see you at your first elimination which is a double one!

Mack- Why?

Chris- because the Heroes already lost a player and I feel like it.

Mack growled.

At the mess hall the players were talking about who to send home.

Jo- I think it should be Dopey Doesn't over there

In the corner Luke was sitting all alone.

Luke- go ahead vote me off.

Jo- Ok him and….. Well since Courtney isn't in here I say her!

5 others- agreed.

Later at the campfire.

Chris- So the votes are tallied and there are two flush of shame recipients. And the first safe is…

Luke- wait I volunteer for one of the spots for the flush of shame!

Others- Gasp!

Luke- I find it too depressing here.

Chris- cant disagree with that your killing my ratings! Anyway the other flush o shame recipiant is!…

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,,

,,,,

,,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,,

Courtney!  
Dawn- yes!

Courtney- What!

Mack- your annoying and you really already shouldve been flushed!

Confessional

Dawn- yes! Shes gone!

End

Scott- Wait Courtney!

Courtney- yes Scott!

Scott- Im breaking up with you!

Courtney- What but…

Scott- honestly I think you're a psycho!

Confessional

Mal- Another piece falls into place! Now that the psycho is gone I can get Scott on my side considering Dawn already is.

End

At the flush of shame.

Chris- So you two ready to be flushed

Luke- Sure I don't care.

Chris- Fine Oedipus.

Click!

Chris- With 3 campers leaving in this episode who will be flushed next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!


	6. Chapter 6: The Couples Challenge!

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had what was going to be the last 17 compete in a challenge but I got tired of Gwen interrupting me! Hey! Who started interrupting my shot with pics of cats! Hem. Anyway Through out the challenge we had Mal and Zly dodge Chef and his target practice and.. Hey why is Tuna the dog on my screen! Anyway when Boston dumped Luke he got so depressed he left the game by choice! And it was the psycho Courtney who was sent home! That is IT! Anyway nothing can up the ante better than the campers own fears! Here on Total Drama All Stars! Tell the new editor to meet me at the Flush of Shame!

Interns- hahahahahaha!

(Short theme plays!)

Mal*- Ahhh refreshed!

Zly*- yeah these beds are great!

Leon- Ahh now these beds don't suck!

Confessional

Leon- Now that I know I got people to watch my back, I don't think ill get kicked off anytime soon.

Mal- Leon thinks were "friends" Once were at the merge we wont be friends!

(Subconscious)

Mike- Alright we need to go to the top of that REALLY BIG TOWER!

Jett- No way I hate heights!

Mike- as much as you hate being trapped in here?

Jett- Hmmm you got a point.

Mike- Yes I do.

End

Zoey- I cant believe weve had 3 challenges and 6 players are gone!

Audrey- Yeah kinda hard to believe.

Meanwhile at the loser cabin

Dawn-(Yawn) Alright! No having to worry about Courtney killing me in my sleep!

Confessional

Dawn- Now that Courtney is gone I don't have to worry about her getting in between me and Scott.

Mal- I know Dawn is obsessed with Scott and now she'll cause disfunction which equals Villains vote her off! Then she wont be able to learn about my aura and tell that Mike isn't in control!

End

Scott- Dawn!

Dawn- What?

Scott- I hate, I mean like you and will you be…

Dawn- your girlfriend? She said in a high pitched voice.

Scott- Yes!

Dawn-….yes!

Scott- yes!

Meanwhile Mack was spying on them.

Confessional

Mack- Hmmm either I should get rid of Scott or Dawn! Probably Dawn. She can do that aura read thing.

End

Mal*- Mack! We need to talk.

Mack- Ok but you can stop doing Mikes voice _**Mal.**_

Mal- How did you know that?

Mack- You act like I didn't see season 5.

Confessional

Mal- Drat! She knows of me. Great…

End

Mal- Well anyway I say at your next elimination you vote off Dawn!

Mack- You've got a good point. But how can I know to trust you?

Mal- ughh fine ill repay down the road.

Mack- Deal.

Confessional

Mal- Yeah ill repay here. By getting her eliminated.

End

Mack- hey Lightning we need to talk.

Lightning- Sha-what?

Mack- If you vote with me next vote ill get you some protein shake.

Lightning- The Lightning cannot say no to that!

Later…

Mack- Alright Jo if you vote for Dawn next elimination Ill help you get rid of Lightning.

Jo- That sounds like a deal to me.

Mack-alright.

Later….

Mack- Hmmm Duncan!

Duncan- Yeah what?

Mack- I say if you help me vote out Dawn in the next vote ill help you vote someone off down the road.

Duncan- Alright.

Confessional

Mack- And just like that I know whos going to be eliminated!

Chris- CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL!

At the Mess Hall

Chris- Today is a temporary merge challenge! Its couples versus couples! So I paired you up!

Jett and Audrey

Mike and Zoey

Boston and Leon

Jo and Lightning

Owen and Mack

Scott and Dawn

Duncan and Peyton.

Duncan- how come I get a guy!

Chris- because ya know I hate you for destroying my cottage! Anyway the first part of the challenge is to eat a buffet in a minute! And youll be chained together like last time but if you use the wimp key youll both be ELIMINATED! Go!

The challenge was quickly over because Mack took the plate and shoved it down Owen's face

Chris- And its Mack and Owen 1 to 0 to 0 to 0 to 0 to 0 to 0!

Confessional

Mack- Well this is easy!

End

Jo- Come on jockstrap!

Chris- The 2nd out of 3 challenges is a three legged relay race.

Lightning- Yes! The Lightning can win this challenge!

Chris- Lightning you will not interrupt me again or you'll end up like Gwen!

Lightning- No! Please continue!

Chris- As I was saying.. The next challenge is the three legged race. Go!

All the couples scampered to the finish it was Mal and Zoey then Lightning and Jo in the stretch.

Mal*- Come one Zoey lets win!

Mal and Zoey hobbled across the finish.

Chris- Mike and Zoey tie Mack and Owen 1 to 1! The final challenge is put the elimination with the correct order!

Later…..

Mike and Zoey had the order- Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, and Courtney, and Luke X

Mack and Owen had- Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Luke, And Courtney! *

Duncan and Peyton- Give the fuck up!

Jo and Lightning- Heather, Alejandro , Gwen, Lindsay, Luke and Courtney

Chris- We have a winner! Mack and Owen!

Rest of them- Awww.

Chris- oh by the way! The way were voting tonight is by couples! If one of your couple members gets voted out your both out!

Later…..

Mack- Zoey we have to talk!

Zoey- What is It Mack?

Mack- Mike is not in control

Confessional

Mack- There Mal I repayed you a favor!

Zoey- Mal is in control!? NO!

End

Zoey- you…you…your lying aren't you?

Mack- No and just to make sure I voice recorded his voice with my phone!

Playback

Mack- Ok well you can stop doing Mikes voice.

Mal- How did you know that?

End

Zoey- Oh no!

Zoey ran off.

Mack- heheh take that MAL!

Zoey- Mal I know your in control!

Mal*- What no why would Mal be in control?

Zoey- Mack told me EVERYTHING!

Mal*- How come I can change into my other personas then? Watch!

Mal then changed into Svetlana!

Svetlana- Hi Zoey!

Svetlana Changed back into Mal

Mal*- See?

Zoey- You do have a point….Im sorry Mike.

Mal*- Its ok but now that she tried to sabotage us we need to get rid of her at the merge.

Zoey- Ok!

Later at the campfire

Chris- Campers you cast your votes. And the first couple escaping elimination is Owen and Mack for obvious reasons

Mack- Yes!

Owen- Alright!

Chris- The next two safe are Duncan and Peyton and Lightning and Jo.

Jo- Yes!

Lightning- Sha- safe!

Peyton- Thanks douchebags!

Duncan- Yeah you shit faces.

Confessional

Duncan- See in my swears im not saying snugglemuffins! But Shit face!

End

Chris- Next safe is Jett and Audrey

Audrey- Yes!

Zly*- Yes

Audrey and Zly hugged each other.

Chris- The couple escaping the bottom 2 is….. Boston and Leon.

Leon- yay!

Boston- Alright!

Leon and Boston smiled at each other but looked away.

Chris- Hmmm so Mike and Zoey and Dawn and Scott. The couple going home tonight is….

Confessional

Mack- Come on Mike and Zoey!

End

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

….

Dawn and Scott! Mike, Zoey your both safe!

Dawn- What why?

All 12- you can read auras and tell what someone might do!

Confessional

Mack- At least that's one problem down.

Chris- So 12 players remain. Who will take the Flush next here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Preview

Next time on Total Drama All Stars! The teams must draw a great picture of Chris! But all of them suck Dick!

Chris- Really?

New Total Drama All Stars! New from anywhere from 11/20/13 to 11/22/13!

Mike- That sucks!

_**Sorry that this was a shorter chapter i just wasent into this one! Oh but the next one it looks as if Duncan will play a great role in!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Get my Good Side!

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had the final 14 go against each other in a couples challenge! Mack told Mal that she knew that he was in control. In the couples challenge we had Mack and Owen win! In the end Mack told Zoey about Mal thus trying to break up Mike and Zoey! But it didn't work as Zoey believed Mal when he told her that Mike was in control! The bottom two was Dawn and Scott and Mike and Zoey. But the campers decided it was bye bye Dawn and Scott. With only 12 competitors left! None of them are ready for what's about to change here on Total! Drama All Stars!

(Theme Plays)

Chris- This is NOT! Your challenge notice but please meet me outside the cabins!

Outside the cabins

Chris- So do you guys hate the teams your on?

All 12- Kinda!

Chris- Well today the teams are being…

All 12- merged?

Chris- If you let me fucking finish! Your getting new teams! And the captains of those teams are Mike and Jett! They will pick their teams! Pick! Jett you first!

Zly*- I pick Audrey

Audrey- I knew it!

Mal*- I pick Zoey!

Zoey- Yes!

Confessional

Zoey- I knew Mack lied! Otherwise Mal wouldn't have picked me if he was in control!

End

Zly*- Hmm Lightning!

Lightning- Sha- yeah! You just picked yourself the best player!

Chris- Mike?

Mal*- Hmmm Jo.

Jo- yes im not on jockstraps team!

Chris- Alright now that were 2 picks through! Were bringing back 2 players! Luke and Alejandro!

All 12- Gasp!

Chris- Alright get back to picking!

Zly*- I pick Alejandro!

Alejandro- Excellente!

Confessional

Zly- I picked Alejandro so he couldn't vote Mal off! Simple as that! Mal will repay me later!

Mal- Thank you Zly for getting that monkey off my back! Heheheh! Perfect….

End

Mal*- Hmmm I pick Luke!

Luke- Yes!

Confessional

Luke- I got over Boston rather quickly! Now I hope I can crush her!

End

Zly* - I pick Leon!

Leon- alright!

Mal*- Then I pick…..Mack!

Confessional

Mack- Yes im not on Al's team! But why did Mal pick me? Hmmm.

Mal- I picked Mack so I can keep an eye on her!

End

Zly*- Hmm I pick Boston!

Boston- yes!

Confessional

Boston- yes im not on Lukes team and im on Leon's!

Leon- Thank you Jett ill repay you down the road!

End

Mal*- I Pick hmmmm not much to pick from I guess I pick Owen!

Owen- Alright! Thanks man!

Confessional

Owen- I hope later the challenge is an eating contest!

End

Zly*- For my final pick. I pick Duncan!

Duncan- Grrrrr.

Confessional

Duncan- I was hoping Mal would accidentally pick me so I can get on to him!

End

Mal*- So that means I get Peyton.

Chris- Alright Jett's team is the slithering snakes and Mikes is the Lonely Lions!

_**Note This is not part of the story. The Snakes have the most former Heroes(4) and only 3 Villains! While the Lions have 4 villains and 3 Heroes!**_

Chris- Now go back to what you were doing Since both Mack and Owen are on Mikes team! Mikes team gets the spa hotel!

Lions- Alright!

At the Spa Hotel Mack pulls Luke aside.

Mack- Miss me?

Luke- Huh? Oh yeah thanks for letting me know what Boston said about me.

Mack- No problem. But we have to discuss something. Mike and Jett are not in control.

Luke- So basically what you just said is Mal and Zly are in control.

Mack- yes and we are the only who know it well besides them. But you cant act like you know ok? I already knew Mal was in control. And He knew too.

Luke- alright.

Mack- I didn't just pull you over here just for that.

Mack pulled Luke in and kissed him.

Mack slowly walked away.

Confessional

Luke- Did we just?

Mack- I had to do that. You know to…. Uh… get him on my side.

End

The team met for breakfast

Mal*- So to get this straight. Everyone helps everyone till the merge! Then you can do what you please.

Jo- Im down with that as long as we don't lose.

Mack- yes losing is bad.

Zoey- If we work together we wont lose.

After breakfast Luke and Mack spent the whole time chatting for two hours.

Luke- So whats your favorite color?

Mack- I guess Blue.

Luke- Mines Black.

Mack peered into his stone grey eyes.

Luke- Something wrong?

Mack- No no. Is grey a natural color for your eyes?

Luke- Yeah but I think mine are hazel.

Mack- Cool.

Mack and Luke were about to kiss until Zoey walked in.

Zoey- Hey guys.

Mack made a grrr noise.

Luke- Hey Zoey.

Zoey- what's up?

Luke- Mack and I were just talking.

Zoey- cool well ill catch you later.

Mack- Now where were we.

Alejandro saw Luke and Mack kissing in the window.

Alejandro- grrrrr.

Once Luke stepped out of the hotel. Alejandro pulled him aside.

Alejandro- You stay away from my sister!

Luke grabbed him by the neck and swung him into the wall.

Luke- Listen Alejerkdro. I like Mack and you will not get in between us! Got that? Blink once for yes or twice for no since I know you cant breath!

Alejandro blinked once.

Luke- Good.

Luke let Alejandro go.

Confessional

Alejandro- Luke looked nice at first but he is really_** EVIL**_ when you get him mad. No one chokes Alejandro! I must have revenge!

Luke- That little rat better watch what hes doing.

End

At the loser cabin.

Zly*- we must win the…. Woah Alejandro what happened to you.

Alejandro(barely able to speak)- Luke….Grabbed….Neck…..Slam…Into…Wall…..Date….Siste r.

Audrey- Woah are you ok?

Alejandro- Yes….Thank you senora.

Audrey- yeah.

Zly*- Anyway back to business.

Confessional

Audrey- wow Luke is eviler than I expected. Poor Alejandro.

Chris- Campers! Meet at the mess hall.

Mess hall

Chris- Alright campers todays challenge is to draw the best portrait of me! Chef will judge them.

Chef- Heheh yeah.

Chris- Your challenge starts NOW!

Duncan- We should draw a picture of Chris- looking like the devil to make chef laugh.

Zly*- That actually isn't a bad idea.

Alejandro- Then….that's…what…..we'll…do.

Alejandro glared at Luke and he also shot back with a glare.

Confessional

Luke- I swear once the merge comes….

Alejandro- I will get him eliminated!

End

Duncan was writing a bunch of swear words on the poster. Such as fucker, bitch, cunt, pussy, and how Chris has a twat.

Chris- Time!

Luke- An original drawing of just plain old Chris

Chef- Yeah pretty plain. 7 out of 10.

Duncan- The perfect way to describe Chris.

Chef saw all the curse words and how Chris was painted like the Devil.

Chef- hahahahah! 15 out of 10!

Chris- Even though I don't wanna say this. The snakes win!

Snakes- Alright yeah!

Duncan- I knew my idea would work.

Chris- But today im starting my boney island trips and DUNCAN IS GOING TO BONEY ISLAND!

Duncan- Aww man.

Chris- as for the rest of you the Snakes have the spa hotel and the Lions are eliminating someone.

(Subconscious)

Mike- Yes were all at the top!

Chester took the longest.

Mike and Jett both smashed the source of the power for Mal and Zly and They appeared in the subconscious! Svetlana and Mack* Tied them up and through them into a subconscious jail cell

_***- besides the persona Mack means that it's the persona not The player Mack.**_

Both Mike and Jett took in air.

Jett- Huh?

Mike- Yes were back in control!

Zoey & Audrey- WHAT!

Mike- Mal trapped me inside again!

Jett- Zly did the same!

Zoey- well were just glad your both okay.

Mike- Come on lets go talk about to Dawn.

Jett- yeah.

Audrey- Guys Dawn was eliminated and she had switched teams!

Zoey- How long have you guys been trapped in there?

Jett- I wanna say the Flag challenge

Zoey and Audrey gasped.

Mike- What?

Zoey- Guys that was 3 challenges ago!

Audrey- And there are only 14 players remaining and You and Zoey are on a different team now!

Mike- What!

Zoey- We picked new teams. You and Jett were captains.

Mike- So whos on our team?

Zoey- Well its me, you, Mack, Luke, Jo, Owen, and Peyton.

Jett- Audrey whos on our team?

Audrey- Duncan, me, you, Alejandro, Lightning, Leon, and Boston. And Mikes team is eliminating someone.

At the loser cabin, Mack pulls Mike aside.

Mack- Mal who are we voting?

Mike- Huh Oh Mal's not in control any more. Me and Jett defeated Zly and Mal!

Mack noticed that there were no more dark circles around Mike's eyes.

Mack- Ok well who should we vote out?

Mike- hmm I think Peyton.

Mack- You know I think so too. Ill get Luke to vote him out and you get Zoey to.

Mike- Ok!

At the campfire.

Chris- Ahh the peanut gallery is back. And also because now every time a team loses! The leader which being Mike and Jett. Gets an extra vote. Because as they say everything is blamed on the leader!

Mike & Jett- Aww man!

Mike Changed into Chester

Chester- Aww these dang rules! Back then we didn't have rules!

Mike changed back into himself.

Chris- Any way its vote time.

After Voting

Chris- So ive tallied the votes. The first two safe are Luke and Mack!

Mack & Luke- yes!

Mack and Luke kissed eachother and Alejandro grunted.

Chris- Next safe is Zoey.

Zoey- Yes!

Chris- Next safe with one bonus vote! Mike

Mike- Alright!

Chris- So Owen Peyton. You two are on the chopping block but tonights flush-ee is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Peyton! Owen your safe!

Owen- yes!

Peyton- Whatever you Douchebags! Im out.

Mack- I guess someones a sore loser

Peyton- Shut the Fuck up asshole.

Mack snickered.

At the flush

Chris- Are you ready Mexican?

Peyton- Stop call… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris- 7 down 13 to go who will take the porcelin wave machine next on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Preview

Next time on Total Drama All stars! It's a super rare Blue moon elclipse! And now its making all animals viscoius! 

Luke- Ohh yeah can I have more?

You bet.

Chris- Really?

Its an all new Total Drama all Stars! 11/21/13 – 11/22/13!

Alejandro- Excellente!


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Eclipse Moon Part 1

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had Mal and Zly pick new teams! After words, Mack and Luke both got well shall I say comfortable! But Alejandro said otherwise. He picked a fight with Luke and Luke took him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Anyway they had to draw a picture of m'wa. Zly's team won because Duncan drew me like the devil with curse words. But then Zly and Mal were both shot out of control. And back came Mike and Jett. (Crying can be heard from Chris) And then I introduced the leader factor. Now whenever a team loses the person who picked the teams gets an automatic vote. But it was Peyton who was booted! Were down to 13 contestants and it's finally time for a night challenge here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Theme Plays)

It showed Luke and Mack having a conversation at the beach.

Luke: You know I hope we make It to the final 2 together!

Mack: yeah me too! Its just…..

Luke: What?

Mack: 2 things. A) Boston getting in the way. And B) Alejandro!

Luke: I think I took care of the Alejandro problem.

Mack: What do you mean?

Luke: Well he was waiting outside the hotel for me yesterday.

Mack : and?

Luke:" Well he attacked me so I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall.

Mack: Luke!

Luke: What he said that I shouldn't date you!

Mack: Well there is that. Just don't kill my brother. Ok?

Luke: yeah….

It was 8:00 PM when they hear this.

Chris : Hey guys report to the campgrounds immiediatly!

At the campgrounds

Chris: Alright you guys it's time for an extremely dangerous night time challenge.

All 13 contestants moaned.

Chris: Like season 5…..

(Subconscious)

Mack : Hmmm something doesn't seem right.

Out of no where there was a shadow!

Nico: Unhand Zly he said in a dark voice.

Jake: Oh no not you!

_**Nico. This is a new persona that developed while watching TDAS the first time. He is much more sinister than Mal. But is much alike to him. The hair over the eye. Dark circles but his eyes are pitch black and the whites are darker. Even his hair is darker. Not only can he imitate Jett but all of his personalities.**_

_**Note this is not part of the story.**_

Nico: And you Zly are my BITCH!

Zly: Yes sir… he weaped.

Nico: Oh tonight I rise to the blue moon.

(Outside subconscious)

Jett: Ugh I got a headache he though to himself

Chris : Like season 5 is a race challenge around the island. And the whole TEAM must be there to win.

Alejandro- And?

Chris: Tonight is a Extremely rare Blue harvest ELCIPSE! Not only does this make the animals switch to their oppisite but all the bigger animals will be even more sinister!

All 13: GASP!

Chris: Also like last season! The losing team of the last challenge has to wear bacon tails and hats. And Jett's team gets a map and compass

Mike put his hat on and transformed into Manitoba.

Manitoba: Alright lets win mates.

Confessional

Zoey: hmmm not a surprise that Manitoba showed up. Cause of the hat and all being like a fedora. But will Mal?

Manitoba: Thanks to my leadin skills, We'll win today for sure!

End

Chris: And Go!

Manitoba: Come on lets go! With my leadin skills we don't need a map and compass!

The blue moon eclipse went into effect!

Jett changed into Nico!

Nico: there's the moon!

Confessional

Nico: ive been waiting for this. It's now time to cause the other team. Shall I say PAIN!

End

Zoey: Manitoba you still there?

Manitoba: Course I am Sheila. Why wouldn't I be?

Zoey: its just last time on the moon. Mike changed to Mal.

Manitoba: Well don't worry in Mikes subconscious we have him all chained and locked up a hundred different ways.

Zoey: Alright.

Meanwhile….

Audrey: Jett?

Nico: (Clears throat): Uhhh whatcha need Audrey?

Audrey: Well you know with the blue moon and Zly and all.

Confessional

Nico: This is great! No one even knows who I am.

End

Luke: come on Mack we must hurry!

Alejandro tackled Luke.

Luke: get off of me!

Alejandro: Then Stay away from Mack!

Mack: Alejandro get up!

Alejandro: Why?

Mack: BECAUSE YOUR BEING AN OVER PROTECTIVE BITCH FUCK!

Alejandro and Mack started speaking Spanish.

Alejandro: Es el mal aléjate de él!

He said:He's evil stay away from him!

Mack: No está mal, estás siendo una perra malcriada!

She said: He's not evil, you're just being a bratty bitch!

Luke: Uh sorry to butt in to your Spanish conversation but, I have no fucking idea what your saying.

But right then a bear walked up.

Alejandro: I am not going to die like this!

Alejandro dove into the waterfall

Luke: I suggest we do the same!

Both Mack and Luke dove into the waterfall.

Meanwhile.

Duncan: Mal get back here!

Manitoba: oh so you're the guy from Juvy Mal remembers.

Duncan: Cut it out Mal I know it's you!

Manitoba: No no no you've mistaken me Manitoba Smith for the alternate personality Mal!

Duncan: You can cut out the Australian accent I know you Mal.

Hearing his name called him into play.

Mal: what the?

Duncan: Ahah! Mal I knew it was you!

Mal: Ahh so you is what got me out of Mike's subconscious!

Duncan: What? That Australian guy was telling the truth.

Mal: Yup and if you tell anyone im out and about again. I Will tear your fucking body apart limb from limb!

Duncan: Uh yeah Mal of course.

Confessional

Mal: had it not been for Duncan I would still be in Mikes subconscious!

(Subconscious)

Mike: Manitoba? Why are you in the cage?

Manitoba: that wily dingo Duncan kept calling Mal! And it summoned him!

Mike: Oh no!

To be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9: Blue Moon Eclipse Part 2

Alejandro grabbed onto Luke and started punching him! But Luke rolled in the mighty roar of the water fall and starting leaving Alejandro under water with his hands around his neck.

Alejandro: Mhmmmph phmmm!

Mack: Luke let go!

Luke let go of him.

Luke: Alejandro what do you have against me anyway?

Alejandro: You're an evil bastard!

Mack: Shut up Al!

Alejandro: You know what fuck you! Mack I cant wait till he breaks your god damn heart!

Mack: Alejandro Luke's not black hearted like Heather!

Alejandro had slapped Mack

Luke: Listen here! I catch you laying a hand on her, I god damn swear on your life I will cut your throat! And don't even deny it Al! because we both know im stronger than you and you know I would!

Alejandro: You evil…

Alejandro runs off.

Mack: Wow…. That was… brave. I've never seen anyone step up to Alejandro like that! Thanks!  
Luke: Well he shouldn't of laid a hand on you! So lets go win the challenge.

Meanwhile. Nico was gathering rocks.

Audrey: Jett what are you doing?

_**Nico* means he's impersonating Jett.**_

Nico*: Well I was just gathering rocks to paint. You go on ahead. I'll catch up.

Audrey: Ok. See ya at the finish.

Nico: oh look it's 3 of the other team members! Time to take out the trash.

Nico threw the rocks at Jo, Zoey, And Owen. They were all knocked out.

_**Note Mike was not with Zoey because Mal just took over and he was talking to Duncan!**_

Nico: hehhehheheheh!

But just then a bear and rabbit started chasing Nico. But then Nico growled at it and they ran in fear.

Confessional

Nico: Well well well it seems my good sense with animals is still here. Hehehehhehheh!

End

Audrey: So Leon you working on Boston?

Leon: Kinda but I don't know…

Audrey: What?

Leon: Well it's just that what if Luke gets really mad. Because after what he did to Alejandro…

Audrey: he only did that to Alejandro because he said that he didn't want him to date his sister.

Leon: You've got a good point. Thanks Audrey.

Confessional

Leon: So that's how Audrey got so far last time! She was so nice! No one took her as a threat! So she has got to be eliminated!

Leon: Boston I need to talk to you!

Boston: What is it Leon? she said in high pitched tone.

Leon: I know how Audrey got so far last time! She was so nice, that no one took her as a threat!

Boston: Hmm you got a point.

Nico walked up.

Nico*: Whatcha talking bout?

Boston: How were probably going to vote out Audrey at the next elimination.

Nico*: Im in.

Leon: What!

Boston: Why?

Nico*: Me and her are drifting apart….

Boston: Oh I see.

Confessional

Nico: hah! Were not drifting apart! But if I keep her round too long itll be my weakness! So she must go!

_**If I had to choose a song to summarize Mal and Nico, It'd probably be Monster by Skillet.**_

End

Jo, Owen, and Zoey all awakened.

Zoey: What happened?

Jo: Some nut case hit us with rocks! I bet it was lightning!

Owen: Ow those rock hurt!

Zoey: Well we can still catch up if we hurry!

Confessional

Zoey: Didn't Jett say that Zly was a troublemaker personality? I have a feeling it was him.

Jo: I know Jockstrap did it for revenge! Ill get him back!

End

Audrey: So Jett who do we vote out incase we lose?

Nico*: even though I don't think we need to worry about that, I say Lightning! He'll be too strong to beat later!

Audrey: Alright it's settled!

Confessional

Audrey: Wonder what exactly Jett meant by we don't need to worry about that…. Hmmm

Nico: I only told Audrey that so she wouldn't think I was voting her out. Now that I know who im voting I need to sabotage the team and get it blamed on her. The Rocks! Ill plant them in her bed. Then the other team will be mad and then our team will see her as a threat! Heheheheheh!

End

Lightning: haha! Sha-first!

Chris: Congrats Lightning! You're the first here! But I said first TEAM here wins!

Lightning: Sha- What!

Chris: But since you were first here you wont be getting voted out!

Lightning: At least there's that.

Meanwhile….

Leon: Boston I have to tell you something…

Boston: What is it?

Leon: Boston I like you… A lot!

Boston: Aww I like you too.

When they were about to kiss, An alligator stopped that from happening.

Leon: Ahhhhh! Gator!

Boston: Run!

Meanwhile….

Mal: Duncan honestly I think we should make an alliance.

Duncan: Mal what makes you think that I would join you?

Mal: Lets face it Duncan, We both know ill be a strong ally.

Duncan: And I can get a team switch with probably like Owen.

Mal: Alright… Ill tell Chris… Considering were at the finish.

Duncan: Ok.

Confessional

Mal: If im in an alliance with Duncan, He wont spill the beans.

Duncan: Once I get a chance ill vote Mal out!

End

Mal*: Hey Chris I was wondering if Duncan survives the vote tonight, If he could switch teams with Owen.

Chris: what makes you think ill grant that?

Mal*: because A) ill keep him from blowing up your new cottage. B) You need a team switch now. And C) itll be good for ratings!

Chris: Hmm all 3 are good points…..Ah what the heck if he survives tonight ill switch him.

Mal*: Really Chris! You're the best host ever.

Confessional

Mal: (Evil snicker) How gullible is he?!

End

Nico crosses the finish.

Mal(Whisper): Zly?

Nico*:No.

Since Audrey wasent around he put his hair down.

Mal: Why do you look like a complete flip of me?

Nico: Because!

Nico steps on his foot!

Nico: Don't you dare get in my way.

Confessional

Mal: That isn't Zly! And that fucking hurt! What the fuck is wrong with Zly?!

Nico: I forgot that Mal had an alliance with Zly! Damn!

End

Jo: Alright that's number 2 for us!

Chris: Not only that! Filing in is Owen and Zoey!

Jo: alright 4 to 3!

Alejandro runs across the finish.

Chris: Make that 4 to 4! As Alejandro crosses! But the snakes are missing Leon, Boston, and Audrey!

Confessional

Alejandro: Once the merge comes Luke is toast!

End

Chris: and heres Audrey!

Audrey: What's the score?

Chris: 5 to 4 so each team needs 2 more.

Meanwhile…..

Mack: look Luke there's the finish!

Luke: Quick!

But then a flock of birds attack Mack!

Luke: Mack!

Luke then fought off the birds!

The moon curse ended! Then Luke crossed the finish with Leon!

Leon: come on Boston!

Boston was about to outrun Mack but Mack grabbed her and tripped her!

Boston: gah!

Mack crosses!

Chris: And the Lions win!

Lions: Aww yeah!

Chris: Snakes, Ill see you for you first elimination together.

Back at the camp. Nico was slipping rocks into Audrey's bag. Then he walked back out.

_**Note Nico or Mal didn't change back because even though the moon curse brought out Nico, He was already taking over. And Duncan caused Mal to come out not the moon.**_

Nico*: Come on everyone walk into the cabin.

Nico Hits Audrey's bag making it look like an accident.

Nico: Audrey why do you have rocks in your bag?

Jo overheard while walking back.

Jo: What?! So you're the one who nailed us with rocks!

Leon: Don't worry Jo we'll take care of this.

At the campfire ceremony.

Chris: Campers with the plus one vote for Jett, The votes have been tallied! The first two safe are Boston, and Leon.

Leon: Alright!

Boston: Yes!

Chris: next safe is Alejandro!

Alejandro: Yeah!

Chris: next with no votes finally is Duncan!

Duncan: Alright!

Chris: So Jett, Lightning, and Audrey! You all have at least one vote. But the person escaping the bottom 2 is Jett

Nico*: of course.

Chris: So Lightning and Audrey, one of you are taking the flush of shame and that is…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Audrey. Lightning your safe!

Audrey: What?

Chris: yes yes but its time to take the flush of shame!

At the flush, Nico was the only one there.

Audrey: Jett win for me!

Nico: Oh Im not Jett, Im Nico, A much eviler persona that Zly! And I threw the rocks and planted them on you!

Audreys eyes widened!

Audrey: Nooooooooooo!

Chris: Well were down to 12 competitors! See ya next time to see who takes the Flush here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Preview

Next time on Total Drama All Stars! We have a special well…Uh… Scavenger hunt!

Nico: Sounds like fun!

Chris: yeah fun they call it!

Luke:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Its and all new Total Drama All stars! 11/22/13 or 11/23/13!


	10. Chapter 10: Find your Burromuerto!

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had the first night challenge of the season! We learned of a more sinister Personality of Jett, Nico! Then Luke, Mack, And Alejandro all fell into a waterfall, while doing so Luke and Alejandro fought again! But Luke came out on top! Then we had Nico pelt Zoey, Jo, and Owen with rocks and then he blamed it on Audrey and she took the Flush of Shame! With only 12 players left. Who will take the big flush and leave! Find out now when we serve up another episode of Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Theme song plays)

In the night of the challenge.

Luke: im just tired of Alejandro interfering with me and you. Hold on I have to go take a leak. Be back here in a minute.

Luke walks up to the bathroom and noticed Leon and Boston kissing.

Luke: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! No no keep it together, Your with Mack now.

Mack: Hmm What's that noise.

She looked behind the bushes and saw Nico talking to himself and heard him say in his deep dark voice "Once the merge comes which will probably be with 10 players. 10th Alejandro 9th Mack!

Mack: Gasp.

Nico: Who's there!

Mack began to run but Nico grabbed hold.

Luke: Jett what do you think your doing!

Mack: Luke this is NOT Jett or Zly!

Luke: Huh?

Nico grabbed onto Luke's hands and began to push them all the way back

Luke: What the Hell! Ahhhhhh!

Nico: You two are my bitches. Unless you want every bone in your body crushed?

Luke: Yes yes Deal!

Nico: And I will find out if you speak of me, your consequence wont be good.

Nico let go of Luke. Luke attempted to throw a punch but Nico grabbed hold of his wrist began to crush even more.

Nico: ah ah ah!

Mack: Luke don't do anything to piss him off! He's pure evil!

Nico began to see Boston in the distance.

Nico: you two shut your mouths. Hi Boston he said impersonating Jett.

Boston: hey guys. Leon was with her and holding her hand.

Mack(Scardily): hey Boston.

Boston: Something wrong?

Nico shot Mack a glare

Mack: No, why would there be something wrong.

Leon: Ok night guys!

The next day at the spa hotel

Luke: Mack? You awake.

Luke tried to bend his wrists but he couldn't.

Confessional

Luke: What the hell is wrong with Jett? When we saw him yesterday his eyes were black, the whites were darker, and his hair was darker, circles around his eyes, hair over one eye. Kinda looked like Mal, but more evil.

End

Luke: Mack!?

Zoey: Sorry Luke, Mack's not in here.

Luke: drat.

Later….

Luke: hey Mike have you seen Mack?

Mal*: Nope, haven't seen her.

Luke: Ok….

Later….

Luke: Jo you seen Mack.

Jo: Nope and ive been up since 6 AM and haven't seen her leave.

Meanwhile….

Nico*: Wheres Alejandro?

Leon: I don't know.

Nico*: Duncan you seen him?

Duncan: Nope.

Chris: Campers report to the campgrounds

At the campgrounds

Chris: Welcome campers so your all probably wondering where Mack and Alejandro are?

All 10: yes!

Chris: Well that's the challenge, first team to find their player wins immunity in the double elimination tonight!

All 10: Gasp!

Chris: That's right double elimination! And before we start. Duncan and Owen are switching teams. I forgot to announce that last night.

Duncan: Well I guess this could be fun

Chris: Yeah fun they call it.

Confessional

Nico: Yeah this'll be fun.

End

Chris: And GO!

Nico*: I say we go to the left and follow this path.

Lightning: Who died and made you ring leader?

Nico*: Fine go ahead. I insist.

Confessional

Nico: Newbie meat Owen plus Lightning takes us the wrong way leads to them being double eliminated!

End

Lightning: I think we should go around and through the middle.

Leon: But…

Nico*(whispering): Let him go, if we lose we'll get rid of newbie meat Owen and Lightning for leading the wrong way!

Leon: Good point I guess.

Nico*: Now just go along with it.

Meanwhile….

Jo: Hmmm I say we cut through the middle according to the map.

Mal*: Of course Jo.

Confessional

Mal: Well Jo leads us the wrong way because she's large and in charge plus Duncan being new equals they're gone. But now it's time to convince Zoey that Mike is in control.

End

Zoey: Mike your sure your in control?  
Mal*: Well watch if I cant turn into my personalities, then im not. If I can, I am.

Mal put on a fedora. And Manitoba appeared.

Manitoba: See shelia, Mike is in control.

Manitoba takes off the hat.

Zoey: Alright. I believe you.

Confessional

Mal*: (Evil snicker) The only way I was able to use Manitoba was because he's in the subconscious cage.

End

Leon: Hey Boston.

Boston: Sup Leon.

Leon: Oh you know the usual. But hey, since Lightning is basically going to lose the challenge, I think you should vote off Owen. And me and Jett will vote Lightning and you get someone to do so

Boston: Seems easy enough. Good idea.

Leon: Well it wasent mine it was Jett's.

Boston: Hmmm.

Confessional

Boston: I can see Jett eliminating Lightning, but Owen? I thought they were friends.

End

Jo: Look! Its Mack in that tree.

Chris: Congrats you're the first team here! All you have to do is send one player up to get them down from the tree!

Luke: Ok ill go!

Luke freed Mack

Chris: and the Lions win again!

Lightning: sha what!

Everyone glared at Lightning.

After the challenge

Boston: hey Alejandro!

Alejandro: What?

Boston: Look we need your help to vote out Owen. We have Jett and Leon voting out Lightning too, so they both go!

Alejandro: He does call me Al a lot. Deal.

Boston: Alright!

Confessional

Boston: Bye bye Owen and Lightning!

End

Chris: Campers I tallied the votes! And tonight's flushee's are Owen and Lightning.

Lightning: Sha What!

Owen: Alright, its been fun.

Flush!

Chris: OH Id love to tell you got to your cabins but there are no more teams and Since the lions won all of them get the spa hotel! Sweet dreams. Who will get flushed next? Here on Total Drama All Stars!

No preview.

_**Sorry I haven't got a challenge yet so there is no preview. So don't know when its coming.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Get Your Volleyball On!

Last time on Total Drama All Stars! We had the campers find the missing Burromuertos! But before that happened Luke and Mack found out about Nico and now I don't think they'll tell anyone though. The Lions won the challenge thus putting the snakes in a losing streak but after last nights campfire ceremony, Lightning and Owen were eliminated and so were the teams! With the top 10 with us, who will take the flush? Answers are here. So stick around to see who goes down, here on a new episode of Total Drama All Stars!

(Theme plays)

At the loser cabin.

Nico thought to himself "Well today is Alejandro's turn to take the flush."

Confessional

Nico: Today Is the day to take out Alejandro! And I honestly don't think that will be a problem.

Leon: Wow didn't even think id make it this far!

Mack: pffft, of course I made the merge. But I have to get rid of Alejandro again! With Luke on, my side we should be able to eliminate him again because as far as im concerned, Mike, Zoey, and Jett all probably want him eliminated as much as I do.

End

Leon: hey Boston.

Boston: Sup?

Leon: Well you know but today we need strategy. I think it'd be wise to help everyone else eliminate Alejandro.

Boston: Why do you think everyone else wants Alejandro eliminated?

Leon: Well lets see he's Athletic, Manipulative, Strong, Persuasive, and flirty.

Confessional

Leon: The only thing im worried about is Alejandro manipulating Boston and then eliminating her!

End

Boston: Alright but then I get to decide who goes next ok?

Leon: You sure can.

Meanwhile…..

Duncan shot up with a sharp pain in his back.

Duncan: Gahh!

Mal*: Whats wrong Duncan?

Duncan: There's a sharp pointy rock under my sheets!

Mal had to hold back the chuckle

Confessional

Mal: Sure I put that rock under his sheets. Doesn't mean he'll figure that out!

End

Luke: Mack we need to talk.

Mack: What is it?

Luke: Look I know you might hate this but I say we get the others to eliminate….

Mack: Alejandro?

Luke: How did you know?

Mack: Because I was thinking the same thing.

Nico was spying in the window.

Confessional

Nico: So here's my plan. 10th is Alejandro 9th is Mack 8th is Luke 7th is Jo 6th is Leon 5th is Boston 4th is Mal 3rd is Zoey and then in the finale which is Duncan. Actually you know what. Im replacing Mal with Duncan because by the time It's the finale, Mike will be back in control.

_**Note this is NOT the elimination order. Its just what the character wants to happen.**_

End

Luke: So who should we get to vote off Alejandro?

Mack: I have a hunch that Mike and Zoey would help. Possibly Jett and Leon. I'd say Boston but I doubt she'd vote with you.

Luke: Good point.

Mack: Ill talk with Mike and Leon, You talk with Jett and Zoey.

Luke: Okay.

At the loser cabins

Luke: hey Jett.

Nico: Look since you already know who I am when it's just me and you talking call me Nico.

Luke: Anyway Nico, Mack and I are voting off Alejandro after the challenge. We were wondering if you would help.

Nico: Who else are you attempting to get?

Luke: Leon, Zoey, and Mike.

Nico: Ok but only for today. Afterwards don't come bothering me for a vote.

Confessional

Nico: The only reason I agreed was because I need the votes to get rid of Alejandro.

End

Luke: Hey Zoey I need to talk to you.

Zoey: What's up Luke?

Luke: Mack, Jett and I are voting off Alejandro tonight and were gonna try to get Mike involved and Leon.

Zoey: Good plan, im in since I wanna get rid of that snake!

Confessional

Luke: I hope Mack does as good as I did.

End

Mack: Hey Mike I need to talk to you.

Mal*: Yeah Mack?

Mack: look I need help voting off Alejandro. We've got 3 other people voting him out plus me.

Mal*: Well I wanna get rid of him as much as….(Changes Personality)

Mike: What the?

Mack: Mike?

Mike: Yeah?

Mack: So will you help?

Mike: With what?

Mack: Voting off Alejandro! Did you just get back in control?

Mike: Kinda ever since Duncan kept calling Mals name he got out of my subconscious!

Mack: Well anyway Zoey is voting for Alejandro too can I trust you to help?

Mike: Absolutely!  
Confessional

Mike: I've only been in control for maybe a little more than 25% of the competition! I need to stay in control! Otherwise Mal will ruin everything! Although he did get me the million on the last all star season.

_**I DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT! Know what is going to happen on the last two episodes of TDAS in real life my hunch is since everyone knows Mike is probably going to be in the final two, that he'll more than likely win no matter who the oppenant is either being Scott or Zoey. My hunch is Scott because in the next episode in the preview it shows Mike and Scott making a deal and Scott says "Seriously!?" So there you have it.**_

End

Mack: Hey Leon, will you help us vote out Alejandro?

Leon: Yeah I will. As soon as last night when I heard about the merge. He was first to get on my list. I already got Boston to help that should be enough votes.

Confessional

Mack: That went better than expected.

Leon: Yes! Now all one of us has to do, is win the challenge and Alejandro leaves! (Big smile)

End

Alejandro: Duncan we must talk!

Duncan: Shut it Al! Im not being in an alliance with you!

Alejandro: No look. Everyone is out to get you! Today one us needs to win invincibility! All im saying is ill help you get Invincibility if you be in an alliance with me temporarily till when 6 campers remain, then we split.

Duncan: Hmmmmmm. Alright! But no funny business or ill make sure your goose is cooked

Confessional

Duncan: Why didn't I see everyone is out to get me! The sharp pointy rock under my bed must've been a sign!

Alejandro: Of course I knew everyone is after me! That's is why I lied to get an ally. Today ill let Duncan clear the way and then bam! I win Invincibility!

End

Jo: Hmmm I need an ally.

Confessional

Jo: So without Jockstrap around I don't have any allies! But neither does Alejandro! So with everyone targeting him I know im safe tonight! But what about the next time…..

End

Chef: Oh loser cabin! Time for breakfast!

Chef loaded his spaghetti gun thing and shot at all 4 contestants.

Leon: Wow this crap really burns!

Confessional

Leon: Sometimes I just wanna kill Chef! Not literally that would….well put me in Jail.

End

Chris: Hope you all enjoyed your breakfast because it's challenge time!

Luke: Aww man!

Chris: meet me at the sports courts!

At the sports courts!

Chris: So today is an all out 1v1 volleyball challenge! Its simple! First person to let it hit the ground on their side! Loses! But if it goes out of bounds before it hits that person's side, then the person that hit it is out! Since Mike and Jett were captains of the team and taking a vote each elimination, They get to sit out the first round and automaticly advance! I've already made the brackets! Alejandro will play Mack first!

Alejandro: Excellente!

Confessional

Alejandro: Both me and Mack are good at Volleyball, but senority will go into effect!

Mack: At first ill act like I cant take him, but then I will destroy him!

End

Mack and Alejandro faced off and at first it looked as if Alejandro was going to win but Mack ended up beating him!

Mack: Alright he goes down for the count!

Alejandro: Oh no!

Confessional

Mack: Well well well. He not only went down for the count in the challenge, but is also going down into that giant toilet! Mwahahhhahahaha!

Alejandro: Well im toast. Giant Toiletville here comes Alejandro…..again.

End

Chris: Next…. Boston vs Luke!

Boston: What!

Luke: Oh crap!

Confessional

Luke: You see my plan all together was to completely avoid Boston! I guess that didn't work thanks to Chris.

Boston: This is my chance! To beat him down!

End

Boston served it up but the match ended quickly as Luke blasts it back into Boston's face!

Leon: Boston! Are you alright!?

Boston: Yeah im fine.

Boston's nose was bent the wrong way.

Leon: Your really banged up!

Luke was sweeping his hands like he'd just taken out the garbage.

Confessional

Leon: How could he do that! He is going DOWN!

Luke: Well she gets everything she deserved!

End

Chris: So next is Jo and Leon!

Jo: lets go so I can crush you like a stick

Leon: Grrrrrrr.

Confessional

Leon: That is it! Jo and Luke are going down! Painfully!

End

Leon got the serve and he ended the match as fast as he could hitting also as hard as he could.

Chris: Leon also advances! So that leaves Duncan and Zoey!

Zoey: Time to win!

Duncan: Oh please! Your going down sister!

The match started and went on for a while until finally Zoey missed to hit the ball and lost.  
Zoey: Awww.

Duncan: Yes!  
Chris: So let's see Jett vs Mack, Luke vs Leon, Duncan vs Mike. Now the person with the fastest game win, Wins another bye to the championship! Jett and Mack is first.

Nico grinned.

Confessional

Nico: Well here's the thing, it's time to set an example of what will happen if they speak of me.

End

Nico(To self): Enough pitter patter

Nico took the serve and knocked Mack right onto her back.

Chris: So with a time of 3.6 seconds, Jett wins and advances! Next is Duncan vs Mike!

Duncan: Alright time to take down Mal!

Zoey: Mal?

Mike: No Duncan! Mal had control of me and I was just freed! You can ask Mack she witnessed it herself!

Duncan: Did you?

Mack: Yes I did!

Chris: Enough talk! Start playing!

Mike and Duncan went back and fourth for a while until Mike slipped and Duncan won!

Duncan: Back in juvy, to pass time we played some volleyball!

Chris: Well you aren't contending for the bye with a time of 1:04! So finally we have Leon and Luke!

Leon: Your going…..DOWN!

Leon and Luke went back and forth and back and forth but it was Leon who came out on top!

Leon: yes! I win!

Chris: And with a time of 5:07! Leon wins and will play Duncan!

GO!

Duncan quickly suffered a loss to Leon who was on fire!

Chris: So it's Jett and Leon in the final!

Nico*: alright! Lets go!

Nico takes the serve and batters it into Leon's face!

Chris: And Jett wins immunity! Who do you wanna take to the spa hotel?

Nico*: Ill take Luke!

Luke: Huh?

Confessional

Nico: Im only taking him to keep an eye on him!

End

At the campfire ceremony

Chris: Well the vote is nearly unanimous except for one.

Duncan: Aww man.

Chris: The one vote for Mack and then the other nine are for Alejandro!

Alejandro: I figured.

Chris: So the person going to Boney island is going to be picked by Jett.

Nico*: I pick Mack!

Mack: Crap!

Confessional

Nico: With Luke here at the Spa hotel where I can keep an eye on him and Mack at Boney Island I have this done like dinner!

End

At the Flush

Chris: Any last words?

Alejandro: Yeah this show sucks and is less beautiful with out me

Chris: Boring.

Flush!

Chris: Were down to nine competitors! Will Nico keep Mack and Luke's traps shut? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Preview

On the next new Total Drama All Stars! It's a create your own fruit bowl!

Nico: Im feeling fruity!

Its and all new Total Drama All Stars! 11/26/13 or 11/27/13!

_**Sorry that it took so long! but i got more challenge ideas so i should be good for a bit!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Are You Feeling Fruity?

Last time on Total Drama All stars! We had the top 10 go at it in a volleyball challenge! Mack and Luke got everyone elses vote to vote out Alejandro! Which is what exactly happened! But none the less we still have 9 competitors remaining! Stay to tuned to see who will get FLUSHED! Here on Total! Drama! All Stars!

(Theme Plays)

Nico: Well well Next on my list is Mack!

Confessional

Nico: If I can get rid of Mack then my main threat is GONE! Hehhehheheheh! This will be FUN!

End

Luke: Glad im in the Spa hotel today! But not so glad that Mack is on Boney Island! Why did you do that?

Nico: Well I can keep an eye on you here and since Mack is at Boney Island I don't have to keep the other on her!

Confessional

Luke: Sadly Nico's plan is a smart one! Mannnn. I miss Mack.

Nico: Pretty soon ill have Luke and Mack eliminated! (Evil snicker)

Subconscious

Jett: Oh come on wasent I just in here! Well at least Mike is in control!

Jett continues roaming his subconscious. And then he finds Jake.

Jett: Jake why are you selling used firecrackers?

Jake: It was Nico's idea

Jett: Nico?

A small piece of Jett brain popped up.

Nico: Hello Jett

Jett: Gasp! Not you!

Nico: That's right! Your old pal Nico is back!

Jett: You must leave! We've done much better here without you!

Nico: Leave?! No way! Causing trouble is waaaaaaaaaay to much fun! Just wait till the next challenge when I accidentally hit Mack in the head with a rock!

Nico disappeared with the slit still there

Outside Subconscious

At the loser cabins

Jo: Ugh these cabins suck! I need to win the next challenge!

Leon: Actually ive gotten quite used to them since im in here a lot!

Jo: Save you breath, I don't care about what you have to say.

Leon: Grrrrrrrrrr

Confessional

Leon: Everyone is being a jerk lately! I cant wait till someone votes everyone of them off! Ecspeccially Jo!

Jo: Of course I made him angry purposely! But if im correct! Then I need to win today because I might get voted out!

End

Boston: Whatsa matter Leon?

Leon: Jo's being a jerk!

Boston: Shrug it off! One of us has to win or were both on the chopping block! And no offense but Jo is always like that!

_**Hey guys im gonna try to get every chapter done here with at least 1500 words on my 6 day weekend! Because im very pumped for TDR!**_

Leon: yeah your right! But can we please eliminate Jo!

Boston: Anything for you.

They shared a smile and were about to kiss when Mike came out the door and hit Leon in the face and Boston tripped him on accident. Then Mike turned into Chester

Chester: Back then we didn't trip people we just took catsup and ate our pants!

And then Chester turned back into Mike

Boston: What was that!?

Mike: Oh um nothing hahahah

Mike ran off.

Confessional

Mike: Duncan, Zoey, Cam, Chef, Chris, Seria, Alejandro, and Scott, know about my multiple personalities! Everyone else doesn't!

End

Leon: Boston! Did you forget?

Boston: Forget what?

Leon: Mike and Jett have Multiple personalities!

Boston: Oh that's right! That was Chester.

Leon: Yeah it was!

Meanwhile

Duncan: Gah! More rocks?! What the Fuck is up?

Confessional

Duncan: Someone is putting rocks under my bed so my back hurts and cant compete in challenges! But ill still win! Watch me!

Chris: Campers! Report to the forest clearing.

Walking in the forest.

Nico*: hey Mike, you ready for the challenge?

Mike: Sure am!

Zoey: Yeah we're gonna try our best to win!

Meanwhile….

Luke: Finally the clearing.

Chris: before I introduce the challenge, lets say a good hello to our pal Mack

Mack: Hi guys…

Nico*: How was it on Boney Island

Mack: bears, Bears EVERYWHERE!

Nico grinned

Confessional

Nico: With a good banged up Mack I should stroll through in today's challenge.

End

Chris: Anyway today is similar to the Sundae muddy Sundae challenge from season 5. Today you'll be making a fruit basket! The 5 fruits are placed in the most dangerous places on the island! The grapes are found in the jungle. The Peaches are found in the pirate ship guarded by Fang. The apples on the top of the diving clip with the bear lurking. The banana's are in the top of the tallest tree on the island! Which is also guarded by monkeys. Oh but here's the best! The Oranges are somewhat guarded by Chef. He will have 10 oranges in an automatic weapon. You have to catch one that he fires at you! And for each fruit you don't have, you'll face a brutal penalty!

Mike: What exactly is the penalty?

Chris: Well I'll guess you'll just have to find out. Here are your baskets! And GO!

Meanwhile

Chris: And Jett is first to the jungle which I forgot to mention is guarded by a bee's nest right beside it!

Nico*: Bee's nest?

Confessional

Nico: Wish Chris woulda said something earlier!

End

Chris: And Jett grabbed the grapes! Did I also mention that there are exactly 9 pieces of each fruit. So if you break yours or something happens, well tough luck you'll have to face the penalty

Confessional

Nico: im feeling fruity! And I plan on squishing all the other grapes.

End

Chris: And why is Jett going back?

Nico breaks all the grapes.

All 8 : Hey!

Chris: never said it was against the rules!

Confessional

Nico: This should be a piece of cake!

End

Chris: Again Jett is first to the peaches! Oh I also forgot to mention there's an immunity idol on the ship and the way it looks Jett has time to search for it!

Nico: Come here little immunity idol….. There you are my sweet!

Chris: And Jett grabs his peach.

Nico throws all the peaches over board

Nico: hahahhhhahaahah!

Luke: Damnit he smashed all the fruits again!

Mack: Well one of has to catch up to him!

Jo: I can do it!

Luke: Then get going we don't have much time!

Duncan: Yeah get going Man-lady!

Chris: Jett has an early lead! Will the rest of the campers survive? Find out when we return after these messages on Total! Drama! All Stars!

Commercial: Have you tried Trojan man condoms? Yeah you probably didn't because you ordered the extra small size!

Chris: And were back! Let's tune in now!

Jo was about to go after Jett but then Fang grabbed her leg.

Jo: Let go of me you over grown Shark!

Luke took a stick and smashed it over Fang's head.

Luke: That was probably a bad idea.

Fang attacked Luke and he was severly banged up.

Later in the challenge

Chris: Jett is headed for the final fruit to win the first part of the challenge. But will Chef stop him.

Chef kept firing until the 6th orange and Jett caught one!

Nico: Alright…

Confessional

Nico: Might as well wrap this up.

End

Later….

Chris: Jett finishes first to the finish line.

Nico*: What do I have to do?

Chris: Eat your fruit!

Nico Scarfed down the fruit as fast as he could!

Chris: And Jett wins the challenge and immunity!

Other 7: Awww

Chris: So Jett who are you taking to the spa?

Nico*: Ill take Mike!

Mike: Really? Thanks!

Chris: And who will go to Boney island?

Nico*: Mack will!

Mack: Oh no!

Chris: Ok, hey wait a minute where's Luke.

Luke came flying after Fang attacked him

Chris: Wow! Well lets go vote.

At the campfire

Chris: Well before we vote. I have an announcement. Luke will be leaving the game as he is too injured to compete anymore!

Mack: Awww man. Ill miss you Luke.

Chris: Alright before we flush him, go vote.

After voting

Chris: Well I tallied the votes the first two safe are Jett and Leon.

Nico*: yes!

Leon: Alright!

Chris: next safe is Boston and Duncan

Duncan: Hell yeah!

Boston: Awesome!

Chris: next safe escaping the bottom 3 is Mike

Mike: yes!

Chris: And escaping the bottom two is Zoey with one vote!

Zoey: Yes!

Chris: So Jo and Mack are in the bottom two! The person going home tonight is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

… Jo! Mack your safe!

Jo: Well this sucks!

At the flush

Chris: Luke you'll go first.

Luke: ok

Mack: Wait!

Mack ran up to Luke and gave him good bye kiss!

Mack: Bye Luke!

Luke: Win for me!

Flush!

Chris: And Jo your next to be flushed!

Jo: Oh alright!

Flush!

Chris: So in a twist turn of events were down to 7 players! Will anyone find out about Nico? Will Mack get nearly murdered on Boney Island? Find out next time when we narrow it down to 6 players! Here on Total Drama All Stars!

Preview

Next time on Total Drama All Stars! Were visiting the losers on Playa de Losers!

Heather: Ok so I like Alejandro a little…That doesn't mean ill date him!

Gwen: oh shut it Heather!

Courtney: Dawn ill kill you!

Its an all new Total Drama All stars! 11/27/13 or 11/28/13!

Scott: Oh come on!


End file.
